


Blood, Flesh, Woman...

by Cadaverinea



Category: Demento | Haunting Ground
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, F/F, Gore, Necrophilia, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadaverinea/pseuds/Cadaverinea
Summary: Daniella finally manages to achieve her goal, kill Fiona. Now all she has left is the procedures to remove her Azoth and finally become "perfect" ... However, the processes are slightly bloody, and make Daniella feel pleasure for the first time in her existence.





	Blood, Flesh, Woman...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blood, Flesh, Woman...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/468353) by Cadaverine/Syndragamii. 



> Extremely gore and disturbing content ahead, also it is a translation from one of mine works originally in portuguese.   
> My english really sucks, the excess of commas are because of my native idiom which uses a lot of them. I believe that many parts have lost part of the sense, but I hope it is understandable

"My creator said that he made me the perfect woman, but I can not taste, or experience pleasure or feel pain ..."

Her forehead smashed against the bathroom mirror, over and over again, making quick movements as she broke the glass, having some shards piercing her face, but she did not care, she could not feel anything. Daniella, the maid at Castle Belly, was there, with her platonic love, Fiona, who lay lying in the beautiful tub beside her, legs and eyes open, water wetting her bare body, her breasts were large, out of the water, there was blood mingling, coming from a large cut in her waist.

The slender purple-haired woman came up to the bathtub, leaving her pale face close to Fiona's, which, though dead, still had her living features, at least for no. Her body was cold yet warm in some places, she retained her beautiful, youthful appearance, so human, so pretty and perfect, like a real doll. Seeing that image in front of her, Daniella felt an indescribable envy, even without life she continued to humiliate her, with that attractive body, that face, her emotions. She kissed Fiona's lips, licking them, not feeling the taste of the blood the girl had spit before she died. She stuck her tongue in Fiona's mouth, licking her gums and teeth, nibbling on the girl's fleshy pink lips, feeling no taste, even though it bled by the force of the bites.

Her hands — pale and full of wounds cause she felt no pain at all — touched Fiona's body, beginning with her soft face, caressing her cheeks, running down her neck, pressing it as if to strangle her, continuing the course until she reached her voluptuous breasts, feeling them, feeling their texture undeniably good, tightening, managing to knead them with just one hand, going steadily in this exploration, bringing the tongue to her already cold breasts, she licked the pink nipples of Fiona, biting with force, managing to pluck the beak of one of them, chewing, slowly and carefully, swallowing it, watching the region bleed and mingle with the rest of the water.

She looked into the blue eyes of the other, opening them well with her index finger and thumb, licking each one consecutively, smiling at the corpse, it was a mixture of strange pleasure, for the first time she could feel something, it was a warmth in her stomach that made she feel alive.

She grabbed her kitchen knife, which she had left trapped in the blood-soaked white apron, going to the ends of the tub, facing her legs, opening them even more. She drowned the tub water, and could see perfectly her body from that angle, her vagina was in a preserved state and with all visible parts, left the knife on the side, beginning the first method. She inserted one of the fingers into the opening, masturbating it in a circular motion, for it was a corpse, obviously there was no secretion or lubrication, she pushed two more fingers, leaving the ring one, gauge and larger inside the girl, continued forcing the entrance of more fingers, feeling the flesh around it rip through the contraction without any form of lubrication, not long before blood was in her hands, but not in excess. When she was able to get into it her entire hand, she pushed all her arm inside, reaching into her deepest spot, moving her hand without stopping , looking for a womb, which she could find, a strange piece of flesh attached to her , it did not look like it would come off easily, in her twisted mind, eating that would pass Fiona's Azoth to her, her vital essence. She gripped him in all her firmness, smiling in a psychotic way to see that she was so close to getting what she wanted, feeling the nervous tics in her neck begin, squirming and laughing, she was feeling something new, was that happiness? She was extremely excited by the thought that she would finally be complete, tears rolled from her eyes, tears that were not salty like the sea, but rusted like an old knife, bloody, reddish like roses, her face dirty with it, which drained to her mouth, and she delighted in the almost nonexistent taste she felt of blood.

She continued to force Fiona's uterus out, digging her nails into the outer bonds of flesh in there, but getting nothing but blood in her hands, which returned empty out, but there was a hole large enough there, she would not need that much more effort, but that method would not work, she thought to put her hand — while holding the knife — inside Fiona, but found it risky because it could compromise the organ. She drew the blade, taking it surgically to the girl's belly, it must be like cutting an animal, or so she imagined. She bruised the tip of her knife into Fiona's flesh, starting to tear quickly, feeling it hook into the flesh of the area, she could see parts of the girl's stomach trying to get out when she completely opened her belly, having a perfect view of her interior, Daniella was able to visualize the connections of the uterus, but before taking it, she pulled her guts out, soiling her hands completely with blood, taking her stomach out, trying to smell it, but she could not. licked it, rubbing it on her own face, and then putting it inside her clothes, opening her legs and letting it touch her, going to the region of her groin, rubbing those loose organs in her vagina, smiling in satisfaction, then set them aside, throwing them to the ground.

Daniella put her left hand inside Fiona's vagina again, going in until she touched her uterus, going with the other hand that held the knife to the open part of the womb, scavenging from all the bloody mess, so it took a while to find the ligaments again, cutting them desperately, a finger of her hand got decepated in all the anxiety, but she did not even notice, her movements were strong and extremely gross, managing to finally release the organ, which was only trapped by lint of flesh, which were easily pulled with the left hand. 

That strange piece of plain flesh, seemingly enveloped in a rosy skin, full of blood, was the key to her salvation, it would open the way to perfection, it was whats he had longed for so much. Without any hesitation, Daniella carried it to her mouth, biting with all her might, crushing it inside, feeling the excretions leaking inside , licking and reveling, she could almost taste it, it was just perfect. As she chewed the sturdy "food" she watched her left hand, without her ring finger, bleeding and with an exposed bone, she smiled at the sight, her teeth full of flesh and blood. She ran her hand inside Fiona again, but this time her right hand, scouring for her finger until she found it, pulling out, staring at her blood-stained skin, her hands were equally bathed in vital energy. She put her cutted finger in the pocket of her apron, bringing her hands to her face and rubbing them there, licking and savoring them, finally managing to digest the organ, and at that moment a great moan escaped her mouth, intense and erotic, repeating the word "Woman" in tears, screaming and squirming on the floor, feeling something wet between her legs, her eyes fluttered and she realized that she had experienced all that envy in that macabre experience, taste, pleasure, but where was the pain?

 

Not mattered how much she hurted herself, she could cut her arms, breast and legs with knives, still it felt like absolutely nothing. Daniella did not know if it was a good thing, people used to not like pain, so she felt a little privileged in rare moments. She thought about it for a while, kneeling in front of the bloody tub, stabbing the girl's throat with her blade, several and several times, smiling and moaning, until her head slid off her neck, leaving only a mutilated body there, not satisfied, she cut even more, tearing every gut, organ and nerve, in the end only a bust without breasts left, with flesh and soaked in blood. Arms and legs were perforated and scattered on the floor, the room was painted red.

She switched on the tap so that the blood would mix more and have a nice texture, removing her clothes, leaving her anorexic and bruised figure exposed, with several scars on her back due to the experiments she had passed trough. She entered the bathtub, sitting there, relaxing and staring at the blood-stained walls, she was satisfied, accomplished and finally complete, now her purification would begin, it was her transition from a mere homunculus to a real woman, she would not be a doll anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked, please review, it makes me happy


End file.
